


Showtime

by Lucy_the_hobbit



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Webcams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_the_hobbit/pseuds/Lucy_the_hobbit
Summary: Finally, finished work for the weekend, Vanitas looks forward to watching his favourite Camboy. A beautiful blond named Windy.
Kudos: 16





	Showtime

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been a while. I recently moved house across the country and in the process, my laptop was damaged so I lost all the work I had done on Try Something Sweet and all my handwritten notes of the fic were lost in the move. So, I have to kinda start from the top with it. In the meantime, I finally got my laptop replaced so dipping my toes into Kingdom Hearts. I am a long time fan of the series, so I hope I do it justice.

“I am logging off for the evening. I am already into four hours of fucking overtime on a Friday cause of your sorry ass!” growled a displeased Vanitas. 

“Vanitas, please. I am so so so sorry, but I need your help to fix this,” pleaded his co-worker, Demyx. Vanitas curled up his fist and slammed it onto his work desk. 

“Listen here, you moron. I worked up extra hours during the week and planned to work from home today so I could finish early today, but then you had to go and wreck some files and low and behold you need me to fix them. So, I am done with this. You can explain to Xigbar why they are all wrecked and pray to God he does not rip your eyeballs out through your prolapsed asshole. Goodbye,” hissed Vanitas.

“No please Vani…” 

Vanitas shut down the program, filling his ear with silence. He ripped off the headset and dropped it on the desk. He dry scrubbed his face and glanced at the digital clock on the desk. It was five to six in the evening. He had intended to be finished work by three o’clock at the latest. He ran his fingers through his black spiky hair. Some days, he hated his job, as an internet security specialist for the government. Xigbar had ensured that Vanitas was recruited as soon as his degree was in his hands. Yes, hacking into the government database for a bet, landed him a job straight out of college. According to the older man, it was safer to have Vanitas on their side, rather than working for someone else. The young man glanced around his room. There were two computer desks. One with his work life on it; two keyboards, three monitors, two laptops, an iPad, stacks of notebooks and stationery scattered across it and numerous pairs of reading glasses of differing prescriptions. The other desk was his personal life: one computer, a laptop, a few notebooks, and pictures on the desk. His laptop was switched on and a geometric heart pulsing on the screen with a timer counting down told him, he had logged off just in time. Standing up, Vanitas stretched, rolling his wrists, and popping his joints. Ensuring the room door was locked and that his headphones were secure in the headphone jack of his laptop, Vanitas sat down and made himself comfortable by reclining the chair slightly. The last thing he needed was his brother, Sora entering the apartment and barging into his room. The only reason Sora had a key was that he pestered Vanitas until he had one cut for him. Sometimes, his little brother crashed on the sofa after crazy nights out with his friends, much to Vanitas’ annoyance. 

“Five, four, three, two and one” he whispered. The heart stopped pulsing and the screen changed to the image of a room. In the centre of the room was a large armchair and a small table with a black box on it. This was what Vanitas was looking forward to starting his weekend with. His gaze fell on the beautiful blond creature sitting cross-legged in the large chair, his blue eyes full of innocence. The chat was running at full speed. 

“Good evening everyone, thank you all so much for coming back to see me!” smiled the cam boy. Vanitas licked his lips. Oh, Windy, always so polite, and sweet. The chat pinged with donations. 

“Oh, you are all been so generous today.” Windy clapped his hands together. “I know, how about I show you all my new toys?” he suggested, gesturing to the box on the table. Vanitas reached into a small drawer and pulled out a small bottle of lubricant. He set it down on the desk and returned his eyes to the screen. Windy opened the box. Reaching in, the blond pulled out a purple glass bottle. He opened the bottle and tipped a drop on to his middle fingertip. Without breaking eye contact with the camera, Windy sucked on his finger. Vanitas pressed down on the firmness forming in his jeans, trying to relieve himself. Windy released his finger with a pop. 

“Yum, grape flavoured. My favourite” sighed Windy, putting down his bottle. “Next we have this,” he continued. Vanitas nearly choked as Windy revealed a long black vibrator. “Don’t worry, you’ll get to see this in action in a bit. If I want you to see it” teased Windy. Vanitas stood up, stripped off his t-shirt and shoved his jeans and boxers down to his knees. Looking back to the screen, Windy had stripped off his oversized t-shirt to reveal a pair of tight boxers. 

“So, I think we should get started now” smiled Windy. The cam boy looped his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers and eased them off in a slow, teasing fashion. Vanitas gripped his forming erection and began to gently move his hand up and down his shaft. Kneeling in his chair, Windy gripped his ass cheeks and pulled them apart to reveal a silver butt plug. He eased the plug in and out with two fingers. Breathy moans filled Vanitas’ ears, urging on his motions. “I thought I would speed things up and give you what you want” sighed Windy as he slipped out the plug and set it aside. Reaching forward, Vanitas grabbed the bottle of lube and squeezed some onto the tip of his manhood. He hissed as the cool gel hit the heated tip. Windy was now slouched in his chair. He had poured some of his lube on to his nipples and had begun to pinch and toy with them. Vanitas leaned forward. Nipple play was one of his kinks. He wanted to reach into the screen and play with Windy’s nipples himself. 

“Are you ready for the main show?” asked Windy, in a breathy voice. 

“Yes,” answered Vanitas, through gritted teeth. 

“Alright.” Windy took up the black vibrator and the lube. He coated the device in a thin layer of gel and switched it on. Slowly, he ran it down his neck, over his rosy nipples and down to his awaiting entrance. 

“Oh, fuck” growled Vanitas as Windy inserted the vibrator into himself. Another loud moan filled Vanitas’ ears. The blond pulled the device out and eased it back in. After a few thrusts, Windy made eye contact again and picked up the pace, his other hand drifting to his erection. He pumped it in time with the thrusts from his vibrator. 

“Oh God, yes! Please, I wish you could do this to me!” begged Windy. Vanitas changed his pace to match that of Windy’s. 

“Oh fuck, Windy” groaned Vanitas, slamming his fist onto his desk, knocking over the lube. He could feel his orgasm coming, boiling under his skin, and setting every nerve ending alight. Windy bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut, his hips starting to buck into his thrusts. His moans were growing louder with each passing second.

“Open your eyes, please” begged Vanitas. “I want to see them as you come.” 

With a struggle, Windy fought through his pleasure and opened his bright blue eyes. Vanitas could not hold back as he gazed into their endless depths. His orgasm hit him hard. 

“Fuck” he swore, just managing to contain the ribbons of hot seed in his clenched fist. Windy was now moaning loudly as his orgasm hit him. Ribbons of white shot up and spattered over his taut stomach and chest. The blond panted for a few moments before extracting the toy and setting it down. He picked up a wipe and cleaned himself off. 

“Wow, that was something else” smiled the cam boy. Vanitas picked up his wipe and cleaned his manhood and hand, mopping up the rest he failed to contain. Dumping the tissue in the bin under his desk, he leaned back to watch Windy. The blond was thanking everyone who watched while packing away his toys. 

“I’ll be back on. Same time, on Monday!” smiled Windy. “Goodbye,” the blond blew a kiss to the screen and it changed to the pulsing heart with a renewed countdown. Vanitas stood up. Pulling up his jeans, he unlocked the door and flopped onto his bed. A few moments passed, with just Vanitas’ breathing echoing in the room. A soft knock filled his ears. The black-haired man pushed himself up, onto his side. 

“Come in, Ven” he called. The door opened and in stepped his blond boyfriend, Ventus. He wasted no time in jumping onto the large bed and curling up beside Vanitas. 

“Did you enjoy the show?” asked Ventus, sheepishly. Vanitas rolled his eyes and pulled the shorter man into a hug. 

“Of course, I did. It was perfect. Looks like this was a good idea” smirked Vanitas, as he reached up to Ventus’ blond locks and brushed them aside to reveal a small black earpiece. Ventus blushed. 

“Yeah, I think it worked a little too well. Some people weren’t too pleased when I didn’t last as long as I usually do” he sighed, removing the earpiece and putting it down on the bedside table. 

“Fuck ‘em” snorted Vanitas, rolling onto his back, pulling Ven onto his chest. The blond laughed as he snuggled up. 

“You know, I was so nervous telling you about this side of my life” whispered Ven, softly. He had confessed to Vanitas about this side of his life six months after they started dating. Fortunately, Vanitas was more than open-minded about sex and trying new things. 

“Well, you are doing a pretty intensive course and you are in final year. So, you don’t have time for the conventional part-time job” said Vanitas. The pair met in the college bar three years ago. Ventus had just started his Physiotherapy course and Vanitas was in his third year of Software Development. It all started with a bet that Vanitas could not hack the government and that Ventus could not fix Vanitas’ chronic back pain. They both succeeded and one quickie in a bathroom stall later, here they were. Living together in an apartment, just on the outskirts of the city with their cat, Flood. All thanks to Vanitas’ job, Ven was able to cut back on the amount of time he spent online. 

“Now,” smirked Vanitas, flipping over and pining Ven onto their bed by his wrists. “Can I have a private show?” he asked, ghosting his lips over Ven’s neck. 

“That depends if you are willing to have it in the shower?” teased Ven, rolling his hips against Vanitas’ pelvis. Vanitas jumped up and pulled up Ven bridal style into his strong arms. 

“Hell yeah,” he grinned, carrying his boyfriend to the shower for his own personal show, that no one else would be a part of. Setting down Ven on the countertop, Vanitas turned on the shower, allowing the water to start heating up. They both stripped off what was left of their clothes. 

“You know, I was thinking you could join me in my next stream” teased Ven, massaging Vanitas’ shoulders. 

“Well then, consider this my try out!” he grinned, pulling Ven into the steaming shower for an evening of private pleasure.


End file.
